1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burn-in socket, and more particularly to a socket having a base and a protecting device moveable between a first position spaced apart from the base and a second position close to the base for protecting contacts from damaged, and the protecting device having stoppers for conveniently moving from the first position to the second position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic packages are installed in a printed circuit board to construct a complete circuit of continuous functions. To ensure the security and reliability of the electronic package during using, the electronic package must be tested before using. The test usually undergoes extended period of time at high temperature so that a defective package can be detected earlier. A so-called burn-in socket servers this purpose. The burn-in socket typically comprises a base, a plurality of contacts disposed on the base, latches and an actuator for driving the latches to open and close relative to the base. Because the contacts extend out of a bottom surface of the base after being assembled together that they will be easily damaged during transportation. In order to protect the electrical contacts of the electronic package from being damaged, a protecting device is necessary.
Chinese Pat No. 2718814 issued to Chen on Aug. 17, 2005 discloses a burn-in socket having a protecting device moveably from a first position spaced apart from the base to a second position close to the base. The protecting device provides with a plurality of holes to permit the tail of the contacts to extend therethrough individually. Opposite sides of the protecting device have two spring arms extended upwardly with lower hooks and upper hooks to engage with the base. When the socket is not installed on the printed circuit board, the protecting device is positioned at the first position and the upper hooks are engaging with the base to protect the contacts. When using the socket, the protecting device moves upwardly to the second position and the upper and lower hooks are both not engaging with the base. Thus, during assembling the socket to the printed circuit board, the protecting device is easily moving downwardly from the base, which will affect the instability of the burn-in socket.